The Order of The Holy Awakening Movement
|image = TOOTHAM logo.png |orientation = Literal Following |theology = Deusism |polity = |leader = John Henry Collard |area = Liberta (mainly), worldwide |headquarters = Molimen Moteum, Merve St. 2571, Meditor, Septentrio, Liberta |founder = Curculio Crescentius |founded_date = 1051 |founded_place = Semel Moteum, Aviemore St. 2621 |members = 294,000 (Liberta), 2,5 million (worldwide) |missionaries = 85,000 |temples = (Moteums) 42 |hospitals = 2 |nursing_homes = 12 |aid = OHA Aid |primary_schools = 45 |secondary_schools = 31 |tax_status = Exempt (Exemption of Taxes for Religious Assemblies Act) |other_names = OHA, "The Order", The Holy Awakening Movement, "The Motusist Order" |website = oha.org}}Order of the Holy Awakening Movement (or OHA) is a monotheistic Order and community based on their holy writing the “Sanctum” and follows the original values set up by Curculio Crescentius, the creator of Motusism, the religion which the Order is also following. It is viewed by its members as the only Order that follows the true religious paths of Motusism, as Curculio Crescentius expressed that the Order of the Holy Awakening Movement is the only movement that correctly interprets Motusism, as Curculio Crescentius founded the Order himself. The Order is headquartered in the district of Septentrio in Liberta, in which the largest Moteum (Church) belonging to the Order. According to the Order, it has over 2 and a half million members worldwide, 294 thousand of which live in Liberta. It is the only religion indigenous to Liberta and has been recognized by the Libertan Government and the Ministry of Culture since 1092. It is the largest Order in Liberta and it is also the largest denomination in within Motusism and the Holy Awakening Movement. The significant majority of motuses (97%) are today members of the Order and 92% are actively going to a local Moteum. Motuses have faith in Deus (or Numen) and that Curculio Crescentius was a prophet which Deus sent its doctrines. It follows the book of Sanctum strictly and follows the theology of Motusism itself, that to get eternal peace when one dies you have to do good deeds every day. The Order considers itself to be the only branch of Motusism that interoperates the Sanctum and Motusism correctly, the Order often gives credibility to this claim with the statement that Curculio Crescentius himself said that the Order of the Holy Awakening Movement is the only Order that correctly follows Motusism since he himself started the Order. Because of the sheer solitude compared to other religions and religious communities, the Order considers itself to be very independent. However, other communities have interpreted Motusism and the Sanctum differently, these other communities are often categorized as “Awakening Movements” since they are not viewed as holy by the Order. The Order is constructed in a hierarchical system, with attendees at the bottom, vice-priest, priest (chief of local Moteum), under-elder, the elder (chief of the community), Vice President, president (chief of the organization, the Order of the Holy Awakening Movement) at the top. While regular attendees have proportional power over who gets to become priest and vice-priest, what the church should be giving aid to, and how the money left from Moteum Tax and Organization Tax to the Order itself and District Taxes to the District the Moteum is located in should be spent. The priest and vice-priest represent the local Moteum in the Motuems Assembly, an assembly of all priests, vice-priests, and a local under elder that can bring local issues to higher assemblies held once every month by the district. Under-Elders represent a community of local Moteums, in Liberta under-elders represent a district, in the U.S under-elders, represent states, and in Sweden, they represent a city or a “kommun” (can be likened to a county in the United States), this proves that under-elders represent different types of geographical regions. Under-elders assemble once a month, usually two days after the Moteums Assembly, so that under-elders can bring local issues to the under-elder assembly, the under elder assembly is held at a national level, so that under elders can bring issues to an elder. Elders represent a nation, and attend the assembly of Elders, held once a year so that different issues can be discussed and resolved between Elders. The Vice-president and President are present at the Assembly of Elders. The president is the Orders highest governing body, which among other things decides where new Moteums should be built, how the Order should be represented, and how the order should operate. Category:Deusism Category:Liberta Category:Religions